


走私

by quling76



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quling76/pseuds/quling76





	走私

01.

货船行驶在海面上的第七天，村上信五终于到了极限。

这七天里他都睡在船舱仓库里，暗无天日、没有足够的补给，更糟糕的是他本就处在发情期中，带在身上的抑制剂只够他一周不到的量，省着吃的后果就是极耗体力，且昏昏沉沉。

他抬起沉重的眼皮，迷糊中踹了一脚在身边的丸山隆平，躺着的大个子立即跳了起来，手腕上把他们铐在一起的手铐叮当作响，引得村上皱了皱眉头。丸山立刻安静不少，小心地拉过村上的手、让他躺得舒服一些，又轻声问是不是有什么地方不舒服。

“你说呢？” 村上终于睁开了眼睛，极低的体力和难捱的发情热让他眼前发黑，虽然这几天进食、清洁都有些麻烦，丸山做得也很好，甚至可以说是贴心的程度，但村上完全没有要放他一马的意思。

毕竟眼前这个和他铐在一起难分难解的人就是导致目前状况的罪魁祸首。

时间要回溯到走私案结案的那一天晚上。

被当作顾问从监狱拷出来的丸山正在属于他的那间和室里休息，村上被派去和他接洽。简单来说，就是把这危险的高功能犯罪分子重新关进牢笼里去。这份活儿，说好听点只有村上能干，说难听点就是村上又成了那个被当作诱饵的警员。

村上别无选择，只能硬着头皮上。

村上走进和室的时候，房间没有其他守卫，丸山正在优哉游哉地窝在榻榻米上，右手拷着手铐，和桌角连在一起，左手刷着手机，看上去似乎正看到了什么有趣的事情，眯着眼睛笑着。和室和手机都是丸山出狱做顾问的交换条件，经过上级允许才布置的，虽然并不如何奢华麻烦，但丸山似乎很满意的样子。

“丸山先生。”

“信酱！你来了呀。”

走私顾问丝毫不见外，招呼着让村上坐下来后把手机递了过去，上面不是什么大型的社交网站——犯人自然是不允许使用网络的——而是手机自带的备忘录，密密麻麻地写着些什么，看上去像一小段小说。

“信酱觉得，安子和仓子，哪个名字更好？” 丸山笑眯眯地看着他，苹果肌还是和第一次见到他时一样红润，嘴角笑得像个心形，眼睛里满是软和的光。村上咳嗽一声，眼睛转了转，认真地想了想才回答，“安子吧。”

“那就安子吧。” 丸山很高兴地把手机收回去，顺手添上了几个字，村上开始后悔刚刚没看清那上面究竟写了什么，安子究竟是为了什么而创造的一个角色。但好奇只是一瞬间的，想到来这里的目的以后，村上觉得自己可能也好奇不了多久了。

“丸山先生。” 村上再次试探着开口，“今天已经结案了，明日会送您回到安德拉监狱。”

丸山把脑袋从手机屏幕上抬起来，似乎有些不解地朝村上眨了眨眼睛。“这就送我回去了吗？”

看起来他早有准备。村上稍稍安了心，经过这些天的沟通相处，他明白丸山似乎并不是一个不讲道理、随时准备耍坏的滑头，相反，他更像一个思维有些跳脱的三好青年。如果不是因为犯下的几起大型走私案，说他是个遵纪守法的好公民村上也是相信的。

“真可惜，” 丸山接下去说，“我还想和信酱在一起多待一会儿的。”

“以后说不定还有机会见面。” 村上接话，虽然他也明白这种可能性微乎其微。但丸山似乎很喜欢这个说法，他把手机关掉，放在桌上，给村上沏了一杯茶。

“第一次见的时候没能给你沏茶，” 丸山说，“希望以后也能有机会。”

村上为表诚意一口气喝掉了那杯茶，刚想说什么，却突然被门外传来的一声痛呼打断了。他下意识地扭头看向大门的方向，随即坐在他对面的丸山首先反应了过来，屈腿踢翻了摆放在他们之间的矮桌，茶和点心碎了一地，哗啦啦手铐锁链被猛烈绷直的声音拉紧村上的神经。还没等村上回过神来，门外紧接着又是一声巨响，丸山一手掌住矮桌把桌面侧翻挡住他和村上；就在村上被拉进木桌后面卧倒的下一秒，穿透和室纸门的子弹打烂了门框，密集扫射的子弹击中他和丸山藏身的矮桌，过于猛烈的震荡敲得村上头皮发麻。

他瞪大了眼睛看向离他仅一寸距离的丸山，才发现对方的手铐已经在方才的枪林弹雨中被击得粉碎，手腕上也有好几处子弹弹道擦过产生的擦伤和烧黑的焦痕，他却像感觉不到痛似的竖起一根手指朝村上比了个“嘘”的手势。

不知是谁拉响了警报，门外响起密集的脚步声，和上膛换弹夹的声音连在一起，听得村上牙酸。先是这边的人高喊了些什么，大概是放下武器和谈一类的话，对方却没有任何回应。等待回应的那十几秒凝重得仿佛空气里压上了水泥，又紧接着被一连串近在咫尺的枪响击得粉碎。交火的声音比村上的想象中更恐怖，惨叫声不绝于耳，每一段交火都听上去离这间和室更近一步。

村上咬牙，正想摸出手机联络上级，却被丸山按住了手臂。他有些不解地看向丸山，却没来由地感受到一阵晕眩，手指没能握住手机，任由它滚落到榻榻米上，被丸山捡了起来。四周开始变得模糊，村上努力眯起眼睛想看清一些却无济于事。他看着丸山把手伸过来捂住他的耳朵，然后说了句什么，随后他就陷入黑暗之中。

是那杯茶。

醒过来以后的村上恨恨地想，气得要把他那对虎牙咬碎。他，村上信五，好歹也是年纪轻轻就坐上了这个位置的有为警员之一，却被这么个小他两岁的走私犯耍得团团转。天知道这位大名鼎鼎的走私犯是怎么在三层身体检查之下把迷药带进关押他的和室里的，村上只知道现在不仅是他着了丸山的道，整艘关押丸山隆平的货船估计都在他昏迷的那段时间里被从雷达上剔除，他作为唯一剩下的和政府谈判的人质被扔进货仓，还面临着即将到来的发情期和绝对不够服用的抑制剂。

让村上感到不解的是，在他被关进货仓没几天之后，丸山也被控制了货船的走私团伙一脚踢了进来，还和他锁在了一起，不知道是别有用心还是纯粹的手铐不够。村上烧得迷糊，也懒得再去仔细回忆思考这些事，眼下最大的问题在于他的发情期。药物已尽，现在除了身边这个大号的alpha发情期解决机以外他没有别的办法。

还有什么比一个发情中的omega和alpha铐在一起更恐怖的事情？村上昏沉着，下意识往丸山怀里靠去，深吸一口alpha的信息素，换来年轻走私犯的大红脸。

“信、信酱…” 丸山有些手足无措的样子，他小心翼翼地哄着怀里的村上，“抑制剂已经用完了，要不，你，嗯…再撑一会儿…”

又来了，这幅好好先生的样子。村上闹不明白丸山隆平此人究竟是真的没有任何想法，还是只是在装做自己没有任何想法，但他没有必要和一个高功能反社会人格去深究这些问题。高烧烧断了他的理智神经，他只觉得丸山的身体比他凉快得多，他有些不耐烦地哼哼，敏感的皮肤主动贴上丸山的，长腿一翘搭上丸山的腰际，他睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的下垂眼尾都是情欲的粉红色。

丸山大脑嗡地一声炸开了锅，他听见村上用正直得不得了的声音说：“你帮我。”

忘了自己究竟是是推拒了还是没有，等村上闷哼一声的时候丸山才反应过来自己没能控制自己的信息素。货仓里的一角，属于alpha的攻击性信息素暴涨，压得身边面色潮红的omega浑身发抖。似乎变得强硬起来的年轻走私犯用铐在一起的那只手压住村上的手腕，另一只手毫不犹豫扯开村上的衬衫，无视节约的警员的不满，张嘴咬住了脖颈处的腺体。

“呜…”

村上滚动喉结，哼出第一声呻吟。他紧紧抓着丸山肩膀的手没有放开，手指用力到泛白，指甲都要陷进皮肉里，丸山却没有余裕去管。他加快速度，嘴唇从脖颈游弋到锁骨，然后是裸露的胸膛，他像是所有的alpha那样宣泄他的占有欲，最后不由分说地解开村上的腰带的时候村上捏住了他的脖颈。

“不许…成结。”

简单的命令语，似乎是对丸山的自制力颇有信心那般，村上松开了手。丸山的眼睛动了动，也没回答，低下头去亲吻村上的额头。年长的警员似乎不适应如此温存的场景，但也任由身前这浪漫主义的走私犯动作。丸山近乎温和地褪下村上的衣裤，亲吻村上的眼睛，压低的声音里全是alpha可怕的情欲。

“信酱，忍耐一会儿。”

村上还想嘴上不饶人地说些什么，却被探进来的一根手指弄软了腰，眼睛漫上一层水雾，眼尾的粉红色都加深成了绯红。丸山一边安抚他，一边加进一根手指，omega发情期时的甬道温暖潮湿而柔软，丸山的扩张不费多少力气，但带来的快感却是实打实的。村上忍耐着手指在他后穴内的动作，大腿根部忍不住地打颤，在丸山偶然碰到一点之后低吟一声，身前白浊泄在丸山小腹处，看得他羞耻得想钻到地缝里。

丸山低笑一声，震得村上耳朵发麻，还没质问出声手指就已经退了出去，空虚感伴随而来，穴口甚至忍不住张合，像还在挽留般不知满足。丸山低喘一声，硕大的器官不问一声顶开入口，缓慢地碾入深处，挤得村上忍不住松口发出呜咽。

“呜、啊…呜嗯...”

村上沙哑又委屈的呻吟撩拨丸山的神经，与平时干练果断的警官形象不同，眼下这个被压在身下因为被撑开填满的快感而软乎得像个受欺负的小动物那般的村上对他有着更可怕的吸引力。双手被彻底压制在头顶的村上承受不住般轻轻摇头，夹着丸山腰肢的两腿也在止不住地发颤，丸山却没放缓进攻的速度，强硬地捣入深处，又放柔了姿态在村上耳边落下轻吻。只是轻吻到最后成了叼咬耳垂的性暗示，村上深吸一口气，水雾弥漫的眼睛微微眯起，膝盖忍不住蹭了蹭丸山的腰际。

下一秒他感受到丸山暴涨的信息素和被贯穿般猛烈的快感，可怜的警官被顶得惊呼一声，甬道条件反射般绞紧，逼得丸山加重了呼吸，但反复贯穿得速度却丝毫没有放慢。被铐在一起的手让村上无处可逃，每一次插入都顶在那一点上的可怕快感也让他终于控制不住自己的声音，如同小动物般的呜咽中混入了带着哭腔的呻吟，汗水混着生理泪水一同沿着发丝滚落，嘴唇被自己咬得发红，如同成熟而饱满的果实。

双双迎来高潮的时候丸山如约没有进入村上的生殖腔，而是再一次吻住脖颈处的腺体完成一次标记。这一次彻底的标记过后村上的发情期将会迎来尾声，他耐心地退出来，为疲惫得不行的村上完成事后清理，然后满足地哄他的omega入睡。

“睡吧，” 他信誓旦旦地说，“信酱你快点好起来，很快我们就能出去了。”

村上想骂他异想天开，把事情弄成这个样子指不定还是你做了什么好事，又想让他把前因后果来龙去脉都说明白，结果刚说没两句就扛不过沉重的睡意，就这么靠着丸山的怀抱睡了过去，没看见丸山满眼的小星星。

确定村上睡熟以后，丸山从枕头套的夹层中摸出一个小型的手电筒，压在货仓顶上的玻璃窗，发出一段代码。如果村上还醒着，他会发现那段代码和档案中丸山多年前第一起走私案中发出的代码是一样的，而那串代码只有一个意思。

“我已安全，尽快行动。”

 

“这就是你的理由？”

村上随手把手里的报纸团成一团朝丸山扔过去，丸山不敢躲，等纸团掉落在地之后才委屈地开口。

“没办法嘛，” 他说，“控制船只的团伙目标本来就是我，谈判崩盘以后我本来想带你一起走的，却没想到你正好在发——”

村上朝丸山那边看了一眼，天不怕地不怕的走私犯闭上了嘴，眼尾下垂，跟受了多大委屈似的。

“他们开枪的时候你就反应过来了？”

“是啊。” 丸山回答，又加上一句，“把你拉上的时候我就已经策划好逃跑路线了——”

“把我拉上，” 村上盯着他的眼睛，“是指那杯茶？”

“对…” 丸山看着村上，又缩了缩肩膀，不敢说话了。村上皱眉，心里暗暗吃惊，丸山意识到危机的时间比他能想象的时间都要更早。他到底是通过什么手段预测到的，村上不得而知——总不能是那段写在手机上看起来像是小说一样的东西吧。

“那你为什么要救我？” 村上说，“我不记得跟你有那么大的私人交情。”

“这种事情哪有为什么呢？” 丸山笑得露出两个小酒窝，甜得像个糯米丸子。“我喜欢你啊。”

货船行驶在海面的第九天，村上收到来自危险人物的告白。


End file.
